


Aloha

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo and Kaidoh go on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for SASO2016 Bonus Round 2: Images

"Hawaii during Golden Week?" Kaidoh poured a cup of tea and sat down at the table. "Could you be any more cliché? Two for me."

"I already called your office and you have the time off." Momo broke eggs into a pan, stirred them up. "And I'll even pack for you. Toast?"

"No. Balling two shirts and a pair of socks up in a messenger bag is not packing."

"Hey, I'll remember underwear this time. So we don't have to share." 

"If you forget your underwear, there's no way you're wearing mine."

"You just want me to go commando, don't you?" Momo grinned. "Okay, no underwear." He handed Kaidoh a plate of eggs and dished up a bigger heap for himself.

"Idiot." Kaidoh jabbed Momo in the shoulder. "Did you put salt on these?"

"You know, I didn't hear you say no to our vacation."

"Pass the salt," Kaidoh said.

+

"I thought you were taking a nap." Kaidoh looked up from the lounge chair and closed his book.

"Secret mission." Momo dropped a bag onto Kaidoh's bare stomach. "I hope you're wearing sunscreen."

"I hope you're wearing underwear." Kaidoh picked up the bag. "Is that what's in here'?"

"I didn't whisk you away on this fabulous vacation to shop for underwear." Momo sat down and nudged Kaidoh's arm. "Open it."

"If I hadn't repacked everything--" Kaidoh pulled out two shirts: large white hibiscus pattern on a red background. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." Momo pulled off his t-shirt and buttoned up one of the shirts. "You're always going on about proper behaviour. So, this is proper for a Hawaiian holiday."

"Matching shirts are embarrassing." Kaidoh shook his shirt out. "Didn't they have any in green?"

"Matching shirts are fun! Come on, you won't see anyone you know."

"Have you looked around? Half of Japan is here." Kaidoh reached up and took the hem of Momo's shirt between his fingers. "You're not going to leave me alone until I put it on."

"I am not." Momo tugged on Kaidoh's hair, then brushed it back from his forehead.

Kaidoh sat up and pulled on the shirt, leaving it open in front. The bag slid over the edge of the chair and a toothbrush fell out.

"Now I don't have to use yours any more," Momo said.

"The hell you were!"

"Hey, you're the one who packed."

+

"I thought we were only going to wear these at the beach. Hold still." Kaidoh folded Momo's collar down in back.

"The restaurant guide said Aloha attire." Momo slung his arm around Kaidoh's shoulders. "And you didn't pack us anything else fancy."

"Because you always want to eat at chain restaurants." Kaidoh stopped walking. "You did a good job planning the holiday."

"Thanks." Momo shrugged. "It's not hard." He started walking again, but stopped when Kaidoh didn't follow.

"Sit down." Kaidoh took Momo's arm and pulled him over to a bench.

"Did you twist your ankle or something?" Momo sat and turned to look at Kaidoh.

Kaidoh looked at the ground in front of them. "No, I wanted to..." He took a deep breath. "I thought we could..." His cheeks flushed and Momo couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that outside the bedroom or the bar. "While we're here."

"Go surfing? Enter an eating contest? Buy a small business? Get complete matching wardrobes?"

"Shut up!" Kaidoh shoved one hand into his pocket and grabbed Momo's hand with the other. He dropped something into Momo's palm and turned his head away.

Momo stared. He opened his mouth, closed it again, stared some more. Rings, two rings. Two shiny gold rings. He closed his hand around them, in case he was hallucinating. But they were real. "Well, this completely undercuts my grand romantic gesture."

"What?" Kaidoh spun around.

"At the restaurant. Champagne and a ukulele serenade and flowers. And maybe some confetti? I forget. Of course, I was just going to ask you to live with me."

"I do live with you!"

"But, you know, officially. Like we'd tell some people we're not room-mates. Of course, since it turns out you want to be a bride..."

"If you're going to be an idiot, just forget it." Kaidoh jumped up.

"No." Momo jumped too. "No. Look at me." He grabbed Kaidoh's shoulder. "No. When I'm 118 and the second-oldest person in the world, I will still remember."

"Just second-oldest?"

"Well, you've still got two months on me."

Kaidoh's face changed, softer than Momo had ever seen before, and still so intense that it nearly scared him. "Let's go," Kaidoh said.

"Good call, we're already late for the reservation."

"Not there."

"You want to get married right now? I can probably still get the ukulele serenade."

"Tomorrow," Kaidoh said. "And no ukulele. Right now, we're going to back to the hotel."

Momo grinned. "Did you know I'm not wearing underwear?"

"I can tell," Kaidoh said and grabbed Momo's ass.


End file.
